


Tonight I feel like the world won't miss me

by Caffrey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек: о своей жизни, о месте Стайлза в ней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight I feel like the world won't miss me

Tonight I feel like the world won't miss me  
So much to say but there's no one listening  
If we're alone are we all together in that

Это гадкое чувство одиночества. Знаешь, да? Я уверен, ты тоже испытывал эту пустоту. Все мы рано или поздно остаемся одни. Я потерял всех, кого любил. Иногда я виню в этом себя. Мне не хватает тепла и поддержки. Мне некому выговориться, никто мне не поможет. Да, смерть – дело одинокое. Но почему никто не говорил, что и живем мы также? Я оборотень. Вы люди. Но в одиночестве мы все идентичны. И сейчас мне кажется, что никто не будет скучать по мне, если меня не станет. Никто, кроме него. Я знаю, что ему не наплевать и это то, ради чего я держусь. 

I threw a penny in a well for wishing   
and prayed for all the things I think I'm missing  
A little time is all I really need

Я часто вижу картинку – моя семья жива, мы счастливо проводим время, бегая по лесу, сходя с ума и просто веселясь. Улыбки, смех, радость. Это затапливает мой разум теплом. За эти несколько минут мечтаний я согласен терпеть любую боль. И я молю только о том, чтобы однажды все это снова было со мной. И не важно, в этом или в ином мире. Может, и не совсем это. Но мне необходимо чувствовать то, что практически погребено под слоями пепла. А еще мне бы немного терпения.

I am doing the best I can with everything I am  
Don't you know nobody's perfect  
Do you understand how hard I'm trying to do the best I can  
The best I can 

Я стараюсь, действительно стараюсь быть лучше, чем я когда-либо был. Я совершенствую свои навыки, ищу новые пути развития. Я не могу проводить время в бездействии. Я знаю, что никогда не буду таким, каким меня хотели видеть родные. Но я могу попробовать быть лучше для него. Наверное, стоит начать почаще улыбаться. Он любит мои улыбки. Я слышу это в ритме его сердца.

A second chance to give you something  
It takes a lifetime to come from nothing  
I refuse to believe in running away

Я выжил в том пожаре. Я выжил после гибели моей Альфы. Я сам умудрился стать Альфой. Вселенная определенно не закончила игры со мной. Или же это Судьба? Нити ее запутаны, но моя не обрывается. Это же что-то значит. Поэтому я должен попытаться, хотя бы ради его. Он заслужил куда большее, чем я могу предложить. Но ведь надо иметь смелость хотя бы для того, чтобы начать строить что-то большее, чем «клыки-горло». И на этот раз я не сбегу, не струшу. Я продержусь до финала.

I am doing the best I can with everything I am  
Don't you know nobody's perfect  
Do you understand how hard I'm trying for you

I am doing the best I can with everything I am  
Don't you know I think you're worth it  
Do you understand how hard I'm trying to do the best I can  
The best I can

Я надеюсь, он знает, что мне не достигнуть его идеалов. Хотя какие у него могут быть идеалы после столь тесного общения с оборотнями и всем прилагающимся ужасом ? Кажется, он видит мои попытки. Все больше одобрения мелькает в его взгляде. Все больше тепла он открыто преподносит мне. Неужели мои жалкие потуги успешны? Я не идеален, но вроде бы ему я подхожу и таким.

I gotta picture of what matters and I keep it close to my heart  
It's a little faded but so am I 

Cause I am doing the best I can with everything I am  
Don't you know nobody's perfect  
Do you understand how hard I'm trying for you

I am doing the best I can with everything I am  
Don't you know I think you're worth it  
Do you understand how hard I'm trying to do the best I can

Он – единственный в мире, за кого я готов бороться в схватке не на жизнь, а насмерть. Звучит это типично слащаво, но мне не противно говорить такие банальности. Я знаю, что он один достоин всего этого и даже больше. И ради него я становлюсь лучше.

The best I can  
The best I can  
The best I can

And I'm doing oh I'm doing the best I can  
I am, I'm doing the best oh the best I can

The best I can  
Oh the best I can  
Oh I keep doing  
Keep trying

Стайлз, я люблю тебя.


End file.
